<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can't Spell "Team" Without "Tea" by aistifcisi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234047">You Can't Spell "Team" Without "Tea"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aistifcisi/pseuds/aistifcisi'>aistifcisi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dancing Dragon [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Redraw, doodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aistifcisi/pseuds/aistifcisi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little doodle of our favourite Uncle (NOW REDRAWN). Took me about... two hours? I'd say. Not really the best, but then again I didn't try my hardest either ¯\_(ツ)_/¯  (still had fun though) For full context, ya'll are gonna have to check out the rest of the series, specifically "Bitter Bean Water and Hot Leaf Juice" and the comments left by Keyanna</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dancing Dragon [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Doodle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyanna/gifts">Keyanna</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>IMAGE DESCRIPTION: Iroh holding a cup of tea, with a smirk and an eyebrow raised. The motto "You Can't Spell Team Without Tea" is incorporated into the drawing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Redraw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>IMAGE DESCRIPTION: Same as before, but drawn digitally, drawn better and coloured.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, this is me *actually* trying, lmao</p><p>It's also my first time trying out digital art (I used clip studio paint, for anyone curious) and, yeah, it was quiet a lot of fun, actually. I definitely have a lot to improve on, but I'm still pretty satisfied with this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>